Holiday Spirit Deleted Scenes
by South.for.Winter
Summary: All of the chapters that didn't make it into the original story. Evil Charming all the way.
**The first of hopefully many "deleted scenes" from Holiday Spirit. If there's something you guys want to see, give me a shout, and I'll try to include it if it isn't already on my list. They'll probably be out of order, but who cares?**

 **This first one takes place right after Regina and David learned that they were having a girl, and Regina was told she needed to reduce her amount of stress.**

This was the perfect opportunity. Henry was out with Emma and Neal, giving Regina and David a rare night alone. Now he could approach her with his idea.

"Regina?" he called.

"In here." He heard her voice float down the hallway from her home office.

He rounded the doorway and grinned. "Okay, that's not gonna work because I need to talk to you," he said, pointing at her.

She looked up from where she was reading through documents and smiled. "What's not gonna work?" She innocently pushed her glasses further up her nose with her index finger.

"You know what those glasses do to me."

"Darling, I need these to keep from going cross-eyed when I read; it's not my fault you find them so distracting."

"Not distracting – heart-stoppingly hot."

She bit her lip for a second but then lifted the glasses, pushing them up onto her head tucked into the hair behind her ears. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

He shook his head with a small laugh, "And you know that's not much better." He came around the desk and sat on the edge of it. "But I might be able to resist you long enough to get the words out."

She laughed and leaned back in her chair so she could watch him more easily. "Alright. Out with it. You're making me nervous with all of this 'we need to talk'."

He smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you nervous. I just have an idea that I wanted to talk to you about. What would you think about taking a small vacation?"

Her brow furrowed. "Time off work? This isn't your way of putting me on early maternity leave, is it?" she asked, eyes narrowing. "Because I know Dr. Patterson said less stress, but if you think—"

"No, not early maternity leave," he shook his head. "No. I know how much you enjoy your work, and I trust you knowing when it gets to be too much. I was thinking an actual vacation. Just a week or so to get away from everything; you, me and Henry."

She tilted her head in confusion. "Get away from everything? Do you know how small Storybrooke is? You _should_ , you're one of the sheriffs. I highly doubt you'll find anywhere we'd be undisturbed for a full week, let alone a few days."

"That's why I talked to Gold before bringing the idea up to you." When she opened her mouth to argue, he shook his head. "I know what you're thinking, but I wanted to know if it was even possible before I mentioned it, and he's been strangely amenable to helping things work out for us since the spell. The important thing is, he was able to tell me that there's a way for us to take a real vacation. Somewhere _not_ Storybrooke."

"How? Everyone who leaves town loses their memories when they cross the line."

"Yes, but not you or Henry."

"But David, _you_ can't."

"Which is why I talked to Gold," he reiterated. "He was able to cross when he went with Emma to look for Neal."

"And he told you you'd be able to do the same?"

He nodded. "All I need is a sentimental talisman and his spell and I'm ready to go."

"What about the baby?" she asked, bringing both hands to cradle her stomach.

"I thought about that, too, but she's from _this_ world, so she won't be affected by the barrier, just as Henry isn't. Gold thinks Alex would be able to cross the border, too, just for being born here."

"Alex?"

"Ashley and Sean's daughter, Alexandra."

She squinted her eyes in thought. "Is that that Cinderella girl?"

He rolled his eyes, "Just Ella. Cinderella was the cruel nickname her stepmother and stepsisters gave her."

Regina let out a disinterested sigh and he chuckled at her pure Regina-ness. "But Storybrooke isn't the same as the rest of this world. There's still magic here," she pointed out. The gears in her mind were already turning, however, and she held up a finger. "But… _I'm_ carrying her, so I suppose it wouldn't matter anyway. She can cross the border because _I_ can. But what will you use to get across?"

"That's easy," he told her. "My keyring."

"Your keyring? What are you talking about? How could that be your sentimental object?"

"Because you gave it to me," he said simply. "And because I know I'll have it for years to come. It held the keys that let me into the house that held our family, and most importantly, the key that lets me come home to you every day. It's not just what it represents from the future we saw, it's what it means to me now. I have a home with a wonderful wife who said yes to letting me be her husband and to letting me share her home."

" _Our_ home," she corrected him, eyes watery. Stupid hormones.

"Yes, _our_ home. So what do you say? You can call it a belated honeymoon, or a fun family vacation for the three of us before the baby comes."

"Where would we go?"

"Well, I was originally thinking someplace tropical, with palm trees and sandy beaches, but it's summer and it would be sweltering, and we shouldn't fly, so I thought maybe Rhode Island? They still have beautiful beaches, and there are some remote beach houses available to rent. It's still hot, but not quite as hot as it would be in a place like Florida. And it's not near as far to travel."

"You want to take Henry on our honeymoon?" she asked, smirking at him and biting her lip.

"Well, I…" he stammered. "I thought it—"

"We couldn't take a trip like that and leave Henry behind," she reassured him. "He'd have a blast, and it wouldn't be the same without him," she told him seriously. "Thank you for including him."

"Of course. I thought it might be a nice escape for all three of us."

"But maybe we could find a _big_ rental," she said, pulling herself out of the chair and sliding her glasses back into place. "One with lots of rooms." She stepped close to him as he watched her every move, breath held as she leaned in so her lips brushed his ear. "And locking doors."

"Done."


End file.
